In a checkpoint/restart system, the state of an application is periodically captured and stored throughout processing of the application. In the event of a system or application failure, the system or application can be restarted from the last-stored checkpoint. Capturing and storing checkpoints is one way of ensuring that long-running programs and high availability systems are able to recover and/or restart in the event of a system or application failure and/or fail-over.